Dogtale
by Stevethebarbarian
Summary: Sorry for waiting so long to upload. This one is another AU: 001 spinoff, but more of a comical one.
The two strolled forward, and found that the RUINS in this universe were significantly smaller than its counterpart in their own. They only had to walk a few hundred yards before they found themselves at the entrance to Snowdin. The entrance, notably, had simply been a door in the wall. Toriel's house was nowhere to be found. Peeking out the large stone door, Flowey saw a sight that filled them with relief. It was also a sight that they never would have expected to be relieving.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! W- hey! SMILEY TRASHBAGS! What are _you_ doing here!? Y'know what, never mind! But I'm not in a mood to deal with your crap, Sans. I'm out of here!"

"phew. sure is nice to see flowey acting like himself. but we still don't have any answers. and it looks like snowdin is changed too…"

Sans spoke the truth. Not only was that area completely abandoned, just as the RUINS had been, the layout of the land seemed to have changed as well. Everything was smaller, and, very nearby, the duo could see the sign that announced Dogamy and Dogaressa's territory. Hoping for some contact and information, Frisk and Sans moved forward toward the sign. Suddenly, when they got close enough to read it, Frisk gasped.

" **Warning: Dog Divorce"**

"AAAH! What kind of a horrific-ass timeline _is_ this!?"

"god. i dunno, kid. this is definitely getting weirder by the second."

Frisk rushed forward to investigate, but suddenly stopped short once again, gasping aloud as they saw what stood before them. Setting there, on the snowy ground, was the unmistakable house of Toriel.

"Is that…"

"tori's house?"

"I think so. What is it doing in Snowdin?"

"i have no idea. let's check it out."

The two of them advanced toward the homey looking building, stepping forward and looking cautiously at the door, before knocking. They heard footsteps approaching, and prepared to meet whoever was coming. Frisk didn't have a clue as to what to expect, and Sans figured it wouldn't be Toriel, but rather an alternate-dimenstional version of her.

Turns out, they were both right.

The woman who opened the door _was_ Toriel, technichally. She shared the milky white color, the facial expression. Her size was right, as was her attitude. What had changed, however, and dramatically, in fact, was her… species. Toriel was a dog. Her two horns had become large ears, and her ears had become little more than clumps of fur. Her eyes were large and wide, staring directly forward, and her tongue was barely visible popping out from under her lower lip. Her usually blue dress had changed to appear black, and it's telltale pattern now somewhat resembled a small dog's face.

Sans' smile grew and grew. This wasn't the funniest thing he had seen on this journey, not by a long shot, and it wasn't funny enough to make him explode in laughter as such things sometimes did. But by the look on his face, Frisk knew full well that he was having the time of his life.

They, however, weren't so sure about this. Certainly, it was amusing that Toriel was a dog for some reason. However, what wasn't so funny was the fact that they had no idea what else had changed. They could guess that Toriel was obviously some alternate-timeline Dogaressa, and that meant that Asgore was probably Dogamy. That explained the whole "dog divorce" thing. But that didn't tell them what was going on with everyone else.

" ***BARK!*** "

"welp. she can't talk. this is a problem."

Sans pet the exited Toriel, who's tail was wagging powerfully enough to break bones.

"What do you mean? I can talk! ***BARK!*** "

Toriel's tail kept wagging.

"um… ok. so… you're a dog."

Toriel just cocked her head to the side a bit, showing her confusion. Obviously, she was a dog.

Frisk tried to concentrate, taking on their trademark poker face. They needed to stay on an even emotional keel.

"Hey, Sans?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You want to go?"

"But wait! * **BARK!** * Don't you want to play? I have pie! I've got, um, lots of books! Don't you want to pet me? Please?"

Frisk couldn't help smiling. They knew how much the dogs longed for attention, and it seemed that a canine Toriel was no exception. Here she was, so desperate for someone to play with that she was trying to bribe them. Well, she didn't need to.

Over an hour later, Frisk and an exhausted Sans trudged away from the home, no worse for wear, but not having gained anything either.

"c'mon, frisk. you know i don't need to be using my powers to _throw a stick._ "

"Sorry, Sans, but you can't throw with your real hands to save your life, and I couldn't throw a stick far enough to please her."

"i know, kid, but was that whole little ecscapade was completely unnececary. it was a waste of time and energy."

"You're just lazy, Sans. And don't act like you weren't having fun."

"ok, fine, it was fun for _five minutes._ but still, it was a waste of time."

"You're just lazy. Now be honest. Even if I hadn't been there, you would have done the exact same thing."

"just for the pie."

"The worst part is, I can almost believe that. Hey, look! Is that Doggo's lookout?"

"yeah, looks like it. i've got a funny feeling about this."

"Oh, god. I think I see what you're getting at."

"that's right."

The two of them picked up their pace, heading toward the booth. When they reached it, however, it proved to be unoccupied.

"That's strange."

"yup. i knew it."

"You knew what?"

"wait for it, kid."

In a few seconds, Frisk knew exactly what Sans was talking about.


End file.
